


You're Mine,and only Mine.

by Xzeopp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Awkward Flirting, Cliche, Eren and the gang ship them, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hange is so dumb, Levi is so sweet and awkward, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Shyness, Student Hange, Sweet/Hot, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xzeopp/pseuds/Xzeopp
Summary: Hange is Levi's student in Titan High School.Levi loves Hange..but she didn't know about that at all.And thus Levi makes a move on her to let her know his feeling.P/s: Levi is 21 and Hange is 17
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Kudos: 47





	You're Mine,and only Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of grammar mistakes!

"Zoe"

Hange startled..her pen fell down from her table..

Ignoring it,she quickly raised from her sit."Y..yes,sir!"

Levi tilts his head..his arms crossed.."You may not realized it but I've been staring at you sleeping for about a minute right now."

She scratches her hairs in nervous as she looks anywhere other than him.."U..Urmm..about that.."

Levi raised his eyebrow,waiting for an answer.

The other students also look at her..while some feel bad for her for getting Levi mad in his class.

"I'm sorry,sir.." She bows.."I'll not do it again.."

Levi rolled his eyes. 

"You..come to my office after school."

Hange had her eyes and mouth wide open,but she quickly recovered and looked down.."Yes,sir."

Levi nods."Sit down"

She slowly sit..her face never looking up again.

The students look at her..some look at her in sympathy..and some look at her in disbelief..while some don't even care.

Levi clears his throat and everyone looks to their front again. Focusing 100%

He continues his lesson..while Hange not looking at him but the blackboard only.

***

Hange sighed..school is over...and as promised,she needs to go to Levi's office,which is like the top scariest place in her school.

"Hange..are you gonna be okay?" Eren asked,worried.

"If you want,we can go together with you." Mikasa offered.

Hange shook her head. "No. I'll go alone. I can't bother you guys. It's okay,I'll be fine." She smiles.

"Really?" Armin asked.

"I don't think it's gonna be save if it's Levi-san we're talking about." Jean gets in the conversation.

"True." Eren agreed.

"Really..it's okay! It's my own fault for sleeping in his class anyway." Hanji assures them.

"But you know..Levi-san is not actually scary you see..I think he is actually a very kind person." Eren smiles which was accepted by the others.

"As one of his family and has seen many sides of him..I can agree." Mikasa just nod.

"Yeah..I think he is just awkward,that's it." Armin chuckles.

"Well..that's what cool about him to be told the truth..and he's hot too." Jean reluctantly said the truth.

Hange forcefully laughed.."I'm not sure about that. I think that he hates me,actually. Considering just how many letters of apologise I have to write."

"Isn't he just making fun of you?..I think you're the only student he'd talk with. Usually if it's other students he didn't even care." Armin said in disbelief.

"Ahahaha..no way. I think he dislikes me the most. Because I always make him mad. Maybe that's because other students didn't even dare to make a scene in front of him." She laughed.

She looks at the clock. "Ahh! I'm gonna go. It's late already! Bye guys!" She waved them a goodbye before running to his office.

They replied her..as all of them sigh.

"Why can't she realize that Levi-san has a thing for her? She seriously is slow, don't you think?" Eren frustratedly said.

"Eren..you're in no place to say that." Jean gives him a glare.

"Poor Levi-san. I think he has been giving her clues all these times." Armin said, dumbfounded.

"Well..that what makes her looks so cute." Mikasa slides in.

They nod.

***

Hange takes a deep breath as she is now in front of Levi's office. She is scared,her body is shaking,her hands feel so cold from the imagination of what he'd say to her.

She gulps which feels like countless of sword running down her esophagus. She slowly knocks.

Her knock was replied with a simple yes. 

"It's Hange Zoe,sir." 

There was a quite silence before she can hear his reply.

"Come in."

She pull the knob..and peeks inside,discovering that Levi is at his desk.

Levi looks at her..and motion his eyes to the chair in front of his desk to ask her to sit,which Hange quickly did.

She looks at his desk..and was weird out for a second.

Why does he has two cups of tea here?

Her thought stopped when he suddenly shifts on his chair..which makes her completely moves her eyes and thought to just him.

"Zoe." He started first but was suddenly cut off by her.

"First of all..I'm very sorry sir. I didn't mean to make you mad at all. I admire you so much and never in my mind I have any sort of hate to you. I'm very sorry." She bows slightly.

Levi frowns. "What're you talking about here?"

"Huh?" she looks up.

"You're sorry? For what?" He asked.

"Urmmm..I thought you're mad at me from before." She quietly replied in now skeptical feeling.

"What?" He looks at her for a while before mouthing an 'aah'.

"Oh you mean in the class? Hell no that wasn't on my mind at all" He frowns hard.

She nods."Aaahhh I see.." before exhaling in relief.

And then her eyes turn wide.

"Then what was the reason you call me here then?"

She blinks hard looking at him who is just staring into the deep of her eyes.

He stares at her for quite a time..and that makes her uneasy.

Her cheeks slowly turns red from his deep stare. "L..Levi-san? Are you listening?"

"Here..have some tea." He offered her the cup on the table..not answering her question.

She is nervous..not knowing what to do.

"I appreciate it." She took the cup..slurping the black tea slightly.

Levi just smile which she didn't realise due to her eyes focusing to the table,avoiding his sharp gaze.

"Actually..I want to talk to you.." he said when she put down the cup.

She nods." Oh really,about what?"

She is really happy to be on his service. This is her chance to get close to her teacher. As she thinks he doesn't really too keen on her while she is the complete opposite.

She wants to be close to him.

Levi looks at her with his usual serious,scary face.

"Us." 

At first Hange just smiled and like the usual idiot she is,she nods. And then after that she stopped she started processing his words and it dawned to her.

She blinks.

Her eyes turn wide. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Levi looks at her.

She grips her cup in nervous.

"Urmmm..Levi-san.."

But her words abruptly stopped when Levi's cup suddenly fell. The tea staining his clothes and pants.

Hanji's eyes went wide as she quickly get up and walk to him.

"Levi-san! Quick,you have to clean that right away." She pulls out her handkerchief from her pocket.

She kneels down in front of him. Trying to wipe off the tea that has already spread through his clothes.

"Levi-san..looks like you need.." she looks up..and her movement and words stopped when looking at him looking down at her.

They are so close as their faces now are only centimetres apart 

She blushed..as she tried to back away."I..I'm sorry aah!"

Levi wraps his hand around her waist, pulling her closer. He brings her on top his lap.

"L..Levi-san??!" She stuttered.

'T..too close.' 

Her hands are on his chest. And their faces now are closer..move even a little..and they will kiss.

Levi smirks as he calls out her name. "Hange."

She blushed from his act calling her first name. Her body tried to move but his tight grip is so strong for her to escape.

"W..what're you.." she tried to get away. Her body struggles in futile.

"Please let me go..what will people think if they see us like this."

Levi smirks again.

"But Hange..right now..it's just two of us here.."

"Just two of us." He blows at her ear..sending shivers down her spine.

Hange just keep quiet..somehow..he makes her nervous..and what is this unknown feelings in her heart?

He pulls away slightly,distancing them only a little for him to look at her beautiful eyes.

"Hange."

"I've always wanted to tell you something."

She is uneasy,of how things have turned up this way.

"W..what is it? We can talk normally on the chair if you'd like." She stutterly suggested.

"No. I prefer it this way." He declined.

She just nod as she can't move at all from his grip.

"Hange.."

"Do you even know why I asked you to come here in the first place?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know. I thought you were mad about before,but it seems like you're not."

"Yeah,that's right. It's not about that." He agreed. His face is now in the crook of her neck. 

She blushed."So..what is it?"

She can hear him sighed.

"You really don't know?" He asked.

She nods.

He grips her face,making her facing him.

"I really want to tell you,but I'm afraid it will only makes our relationship worsen." He said,his face looking a little bit down,with a mixed of worried.

She shook her head. "Please don't say it like that,Levi-san! I admire you so much and I like you a lot. I'm really happy to be able to learn from you and I find you to be the teacher I'm most comfortable with. I don't know if you feel the same but I really..really like you and I'll never hate you in my life!"

Levi was taken aback..his jaw dropped looking at her determined face before he looked down in kind of disappointment.

"I see. So that means you only look at me as your favourite teacher?" 

"Eh?"

"Please don't use the word like so carelessly..I'll get my hopes high you know." He said,blushing a little.

She bites her lower lip and she also get affected from his red face. "What are you talking about?"

He keeps silent.

He slowly moves closer,his hand grips her cheek softly and bring her face closer to his.

Until their lips meet.

Her eyes widen,her body freezes in shock. 

She quickly pulled away."W...w....w...wha..what are you.." her words stopped halfway as her face explodes in embarassment.

But her words were interrupted when he swiftly pulled her to him again,smashing his lips against hers hungrily,yet still so gentle and soft,making her trembles in surprise from how aggressive he is.

She moans,her eyes are now squeezed shut while he is looking at her priceless expression that he had always wanted to see. He closes his eyes slowly,deepening the kiss slightly to roam his tongue in her mouth,receiving another sexy moan in exchange.

Hange tried to free herself due to her lacking oxygen,but then Levi won't stop tasting her wet cavern,yet still pulling her closer until there is no gap between them anymore.

Hange is the one who pulled away first as she can't catch her breath anymore. Levi licks his lower lip,eager for more and only to be excited looking at her arousing exhausted face.

Her face and ears start growing pink. Her heart starts beating uncontrollably looking at him who is still calm.

"W..what was that for..?" She asked,panting slightly.

Levi wasted no time to explain as he went straight to the point.

"Hange,I love you." He said,eyes straight into hers.

She bites her lower lip."H..huh?"

"I know this is weird and wrong but I've loved you from the first day you enrolled in this school. The first time I look at you,I quickly thought 'Yes,she's the one.' At first I ignore it but day to day it's become unbearable. And it gets worst when this year I'm the one who teach you,and it makes me frustrated of how I can't touch you no matter how close we are." He explains,while looking down.

She looks at him in disbelief.

"Do you know how frustrated am I everyday that I can't call out your real name,touch you or even be close to you? Although I did try setting up a boundary between us,but still..It doesnt work..I keep falling for you everyday that it somehow gets obvious. I'm sure that your classmates at least your friends know that I have a thing for you." 

She gulps,remembering of what her friends said before.

"And today,I'm thinking of confessing to you. And here I did, in an uncool way." His cheeks grow red,avoiding her gaze.

She was taken aback looking at his priceless expression. Never she thought that she'd be looking that kind of face from his stoic,grim,expressionless and bitter teacher. Never she thought that Levi-san actually...

Can be kind of cute.

She inhales hardly,before she grips both his cheek,making their eyes meet again.

She gathers up all of her courage to look at him before moving closer and kissed his cheek.

Levi was surprised from that. He freezes in disbelief.

"Hange..?"

She shifts away..hiding her crimson face.

"I don't know anything about something like this...but everyday and everyday I keep on thinking about you every time..thinking of how you feel about me..and asking myself why do you always humiliate and pick on me a lot..and I came to a conclusion that you hate me.." 

"And that thought..made me feel so sad."

Levi looks at her,his breath stopped slightly.

"What're you talking about..it's not like that." He pulls her into a hug.

"I love you..I love you so much.."

Hange bites her lower lip"M..me too. I love Levi-san too."

They pull away,looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry..it's just that I want to tease you that I did something like that..it makes you look so cute..you know."

"And..I somehow tried deny my feelings..so I tried to act harsh to you..but I guess I really can't.." he looks away which she replied with a blushed face.

"I'm sorry..for not realising your feelings earlier.." she apologized in guilty for keeping him in such pressure for so long.

He looks at her before smirking.

" I'll forgive you. In exchange.." His hand went for hers and bring it to his lips.

"You must promise me not to look at anyone else but me."

She smiles..

"I will. But same goes to you too,sir."

Levi ruffles her hairs."Of course you idiot."

"You're mine. And only mine."

Hange was about to blush madly again before he suddenly pulled her into a hot,long and passionate kiss one more time,releasing his uncontrollable desire that he has been keeping all of this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! I've been dreaming this kind of relationship between our Hange and Levi for such a long time! >< I've always loved Dominant+Bold+Sexy+Pushy+Needy!LevixShy+Submissive+Ignorant+Pure+Slow!Hanji because damn...it's so cute of how needy Levi is for Hange.. >< *nosebleed*


End file.
